


your girlfriend pt. 1

by SchmokSchmok



Series: green like gillyweed (adventskalender) [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday Party, Cheating, F/M, M/M, a bit of hockey
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: Percy ist unzufrieden, weil Roger eindeutig verliebt in Penelope ist. Er weiß das. Definitiv. Absolut. (Roger stimmt nicht zu.)
Relationships: Penelope Clearwater/Percy Weasley, Roger Davies/Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Series: green like gillyweed (adventskalender) [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879318





	your girlfriend pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

> _Dass ich dein' schwulen besten Freund zu einem Treffen auf Toilette ruf_  
>  Äh... Okay, der ist tatsächlich schwul  
> [[#_1965](http://daswaisenhaus.livejournal.com/566.html?thread=275254#t275254)]
> 
> **CN: Alkohol, Fremdgehen (unabsichtlich), Non-Con Kuss**
> 
> Werft bitte einen Blick in die Endnotes für mehr Informationen/eine kurze Zusammenfassung, um sicherzustellen, dass ihr das hier lesen wollt. 

Percy ist nicht der Typ, um eifersüchtig zu sein, aber Pennys bester Freund ist ein Mysterium, das ihn wirklich und wahrhaftig an die Grenzen seiner Toleranz und Gutmütigkeit treibt.

Roger Davies sieht gut aus, sitzt immer viel zu nah an Penny und, wenn Percy ganz ehrlich ist, findet er auch, dass sie viel zu viel Zeit miteinander verbringen und sich in dieser Zeit auch noch viel zu gut miteinander verstehen. Es ist entnervend, wie offensichtlich Roger sich an Penny heranschmeißt, während er sich so gut wie nie mit Percy unterhält oder ihn auch nur ansieht. (Es ist so unhöflich? Und Penny sagt nie etwas, als ob es ihr gar nicht auffallen würde? _Das bildest Du Dir ein, Percy, Roger steht auf Kerle._ ) Percy hat keine Lust mehr.

Es ist Percys Geburtstag und Penny hat ihn dazu überredet, in eine Bar zu gehen und ein bisschen zu feiern; mit Oliver vielleicht, schließlich seien sie so gut miteinander befreundet. (Und vielleicht hat Percy Roger ebenfalls eingeladen, damit er sich nicht ganz so erbärmlich fühlt, weil er nur mit seiner Freundin und seinem besten Freund seinen Geburtstag feiert, auf den er eigentlich noch nicht einmal Lust hat.)

Sie sitzen im Tropfenden Kessel, einer kleinen Wirtschaft mitten in der Londoner Innenstadt, als die Tür aufgeht und Oliver und Roger zeitgleich hereinkommen, ohne zu wissen, dass sie dasselbe Ziel haben. (Oliver ist noch nie bei einem von Pennys Geburtstagen dabei gewesen, weil er als Sportler viel herumreist, und Roger ist das erste Mal bei Percys Geburtstag. Und normalerweise geht Percy nicht mit Penny und Roger nach draußen, um zu feiern; es macht ihm einfach keinen Spaß.)

»Alles Gute, man!«, begrüßt Oliver Percy, als er am Tisch ankommt, dann bemerkt er, dass Roger ebenfalls bei ihnen stehen geblieben ist, der vorsichtig die Hand hebt und langsam einmal in die Runde winkt, dann setzt er sich ( _viel zu nah_ ) neben Penny und sagt: »Glückwunsch, Percy.«

Oliver setzt sich verwirrt neben Percy, bis Penny lächelnd »Oliver, das ist Roger. Roger? Oliver« sagt. Dies scheint auf beiden Seiten Verwirrungen zu beseitigen, denn Rogers Gesicht hellt sich auf und er sagt: »Ah! Der Typ von _Puddlemere United_ , ich wusste doch, ich kenn' das Gesicht irgendwoher!« Auf Olivers Gesicht breitet sich, obwohl er offensichtlich versucht, es zu verstecken, Verstehen aus, dann hält er inne.

»Du kennst _Puddlemere United_?«, fragt er und Percy fürchtet darum, dass seine kleine Anti-Roger-Front zu bröckeln droht; _verdammtes Eishockey!_

» _Kennen_? Wir haben euch vorletzten Monat in den Boden gestampft«, erwidert Roger und in Percy erwacht die leise Hoffnung, dass Oliver doch auf seiner Seite bleibt. » _Falmouth Falcons._ « Rogers Grinsen könnte nicht größer sein, Olivers Gesichtsausdruck nicht verstimmter. (Wenigstens eine Sache war gerade noch gut gegangen.)

  


* * *

  


Knappe acht Bier später brüllen Oliver und Roger sich vielleicht ein bisschen zu heftig an, dass _die Falken nicht rechtmäßig gesiegt hätten und dass _Puddlemere nur nicht in der Lage dazu sei, auch nur_ ein einziges _vernünftiges Tor zu schießen_._

__

__

Percy, der immer noch an seinem dritten Bier trinkt, aber im Gegensatz zu den anderen auch nicht einmal ein Viertel so viel verträgt, wird ein bisschen wagemutig und vielleicht auch ein bisschen risikofreudig, aber das ist in Ordnung (denkt er zumindest), weil alle anderen ja auch betrunken sind und Penny sogar bereits mit dem Gedanken spielt, nach Hause zu gehen, obwohl sie nur vier Bier getrunken hat (aber im Gegensatz zu Oliver, Roger und Percy den ganzen Tag auf der Arbeit verbracht hat).

»Oliver, lass' mich mal raus«, unterbricht Percy die hitzige Diskussion, wessen Puk wohl wessen Zähne beschädigt hat und wessen Verteidigung wohl beim nächsten Spiel lächerlich dastehen würde und wer nun eigentlich von über zwanzig direkten Angriffen bis auf einen alle abgeblockt hätte. »Ich muss auf's Klo.«

Oliver rutscht zur Seite und Roger stößt irritiert »oh, ich auch« aus. Percy versucht sich nicht daran zu stören, dass Roger ihm jetzt sogar den Klogang vermiesen möchte, sondern lädt ihn mit einem sarkastischen »dann komm' doch mit« ein. Und Roger erhebt sich tatsächlich schwankend und begleitet Percy auf die Toilette. (Wie unglaublich seltsam.)

Percy stellt sich ganz außen ans Pissoir _und Roger stellt sich direkt neben ihn, warum, um Gottes Willen, was stimmt mit diesem Kerl nur nicht?_ Percy schenkt Roger seinen angesäuertsten Blick, während er versucht, beim Pinkeln nicht zu schwanken. (Er hat sich das alles hier leichter vorgestellt. Das zeigt ihm ganz eindeutig, warum er es eigentlich hasst, zu trinken, und warum er normalerweise standhaft bleibt, wenn Penny ihn fragt, ob er nicht ein Gläschen Wein mit ihr trinken möchte.

Nachdem er sich wieder angekleidet und seine Hände gewaschen hat, lehnt er sich von außen an die Tür einer Kabine (eigentlich will er sich gegen die Eingangstür lehnen, aber ihm fällt im letzten Moment auf, dass _das_ wohl nicht das durchdachteste wäre), bis Roger sich ebenfalls (deutlich mehr schwankend) angezogen und die Hände gewaschen hat.

»Was willst Du eigentlich?«, fragt Percy, was er sich seit Monaten und prinzipiell schon seit Jahren wundert. »Wenn Du verliebt in Penny bist, ist das Dein Problem. Aber Du musst Dich nicht so verzweifelt an sie heranwerfen.« (Eventuell ist er ein klitzekleines bisschen stolz auf sich, dass er das ohne Fehler aussprechen konnte.)

Roger zieht seine Augenbrauen nach oben und kratzt sich verwirrt unterm Ohr, bevor er langsam (und ein wenig lallend) antwortet: »Ich bin nicht in Penny verliebt.«

»Du bist wütend auf mich, weil ich mit ihr zusammen bin«, führt Percy seine Schlussfolgerungen aus, obwohl Roger ihm gerade widersprochen hat. »Und das verstehe ich. Aber könntest Du Dich nicht zumindest minimal zusammenreißen, damit ich mich nicht immer fühle wie das dritte Rad am Fahrrad?« Er macht eine kleine Pause, aber als Roger den Mund öffnet, um weiterzusprechen, sagt er doch noch: »Du kennst sie länger, ja, ihr seid beste Freunde, auch gut, aber, Penny und ich, wir sind seit über zweieinhalb Jahren zusammen, fast schon drei, und langsam wird das doch lächerlich?«

Rogers Augen sind riesengroß, als er auf Percy zugeht und ihm langsam, als wolle er ihn nicht verschrecken, die Hände auf die Schultern legt; dann beginnt er langsam: »Ich … ich bin nich' in Penny verliebt u-und ich hab' kein Problem mit Dir.«

Percy kann das Bier in Rogers Atem riechen, obwohl er selbst davon getrunken hat und das kann nur bedeuten, dass Roger viel betrunkener ist als Percy, oder?

»Ach ja? Wenn Du kein Problem mit mir hast, warum redest Du dann nie mit mir? Und warum tust Du prinzipiell so, als würde ich nicht existieren?« Percy will die Arme vor seiner Brust verschränken, aber sein Bewegungsfreiraum ist durch Rogers Nähe stark eingeschränkt und er lässt seine Arme wieder nutzlos nach unten fallen.

»Weil ich schlecht Penny ignorieren kann, um ihren Freund anzuschmachten«, knurrt Roger und seine Finger krallen sich in Percys Hals (allerdings nicht schmerzhaft), als er sich nach vorne beugt und Percys Lippen mit seinen eigenen verschließt. – Percy kann nur dastehen und auf Rogers langen Wimpern starren, während der seine Augen geschlossen hat und ganz rot im Gesicht wird. Eventuell, weil er merkt, dass Percy in seinen Händen erstarrt ist, eventuell, weil er Percy gerade küsst _und tatsächlich auf Kerle steht, so wie Penny es die ganze Zeit gesagt hat und offenbar auf Percy steht und oh verdammte scheiße nochmal._

Roger entfernt sich langsam von Percy und sie starren sich einen Moment lang einfach nur an, bis Percy an Roger vorbeistürmt, aus der Toilette hinaus und zu ihrem Tisch, an dem Oliver und Penny noch immer auf sie warten. Er bleibt einen Moment unschlüssig stehen, dann fokussiert er Penny und fragt: »Können wir gehen?« Als sie nicht reagiert, drängt er: »Jetzt?«

Penny wirft Oliver einen verwirrten Blick zu, dann nimmt sie die Mäntel und steht auf, bevor sie sich von Oliver verabschiedet. Als Roger kommt, verabschiedet sie sich auch von diesem, und Percy und sie verlassen schweigend den Tropfenden Kessel.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Roger (Penelopes bester Freund) kommt mit auf Percys Geburtstagsfeier. Dort wird massiv getrunken und als Percy ihn auf der Toilette konfrontiert, weil er glaubt, dass Roger in Penelope verliebt ist, küsst Roger ihn, fühlt sich aber sofort schlecht dafür.  
> Penny, wenn Percy den Raum verlässt: "Roger, hör auf, meinen Freund anzugraben, o mein Gott?!"  
> Roger: "Ich kann nicht, es tut mir leid, Percy ist so schön."


End file.
